Te Necesito
by Leenh
Summary: Spain pergi meninggalkan Romano kecil. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, Spain kembali.. Contains lemon!


Hetalia Axis Powers / Hidekaz Himaruya  
Title : I'll Never Leave You Again  
Warning : Lemon , Hard Yaoi.  
Rating : M  
Pairing(s) : Spain x Romano

((Fic rate M kedua saya, apa udah berkembang? wkwk :D))

Pada hari itu, hari dimana hujan turun dengan derasnya.  
Spain pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk perang. Romano kecil masih tertidur di kamarnya.  
Tetapi sebelum Spain pergi, ia masuk ke kamar Romano, melihat anak kecil itu masih tertidur dengan manis. Ia mengecup lembut dahi Romano, mengucapkan selamat tinggal.  
Spain tersenyum pahit, merasa kasihan kepada anak manis yang tertidur di depannya.  
"Adiós, mi pequeño Romano" Ia mengucapkan itu, lalu pergi.

Romano bangun di pagi hari, setelah Spain pergi meninggalkannya.  
Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitarnya.  
"Uuuhhh.. Silau sekali.." kata Romano yang masih tidur-tiduran di ranjang sambil mengalihkan matanya dari sinar matahari yang terlihat jelas dari jendela. Ia berdiri pada kedua kakinya yang mungil, menuju jendela itu. Anak itu melihat pelangi yang sangat indah membentang di langit cerah. Memiliki tujuh macam warna yang membuat anak itu melebarkan matanya dan terkagum-kagum.  
_Sepertinya tadi malam hujan ya.._ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia ingat mimpinya semalam, sepertinya ia bermimpi tentang Spain yang mencium lembut dahinya.  
_Ah.. Kecupan itu terasa sangat nyata.._ Pikirnya. Lalu ia juga ingat, Spain mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.  
_Ti-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!_ Pikirnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, agar mimpi yang dialaminya tidak teringat lagi.

Ia berlari keluar kamarnya, memanggil Spain untuk menunjukkan pelangi yang indah itu kepadanya.  
"Spaaaainn! Lihat! Ada pelangi!" Ia mengatakan itu dengan semangat, berharap pria berkulit coklat tersebut segera datang menemuinya dan tersenyum padanya.  
Tetapi hasilnya, Spain tidak juga menghampirinya. Ia khawatir, teringat kembali kepada mimpinya.  
"A-apakah kau bercanda, bodoh? Cepatlah keluar Spain!" teriaknya.  
Ia mencari orang kesayangannya itu di seisi rumah yang besar. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Spain berada disana.

Romano pun mencarinya di luar.  
_Mungkin saja ia sedang memetik tomat-tomat kesayangannya!_ Pikirnya sambil berlari ke ladang tomat yang luas. Tetapi hasilnya juga nihil. Spain tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Kecemasan mulai menghantuinya lagi.  
"Spain, bodoh.. Kau dimana?" katanya, menahan cairan bening yang akan keluar dari matanya.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun berlalu tanpa Spain disamping Romano.  
Kini Romano sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang kuat (?).  
Romano sudah bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa harus ada bantuan dari Spain.  
Tapi ia masih merasa kesepian. Ia masih berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti orang tercintanya itu akan kembali padanya.

Di lain sisi, Spain sekarang berada dalam tahanan England.  
Banyak bekas cambukan terlihat di tubuh orang berkulit coklat itu. Tangan dan kakinya dirantai.  
England masuk ke ruang tahanan Spain, sepertinya ingin menganiayanya lagi.  
"Hi Spain, masih betah disini?" England bertanya sambil menyengir lebar.  
"Aku tidak pernah betah ada disini, sekarang, keluarkan aku!" balas Spain, tatapannya seakan berkata ia akan membunuhnya jika sudah keluar dari sini.  
"Oh oh jangan tatap aku seperti itu, hari ini kau bebas kok." England berkata sambil membuka rantai-rantai di tangan dan kaki Spain.  
Bola mata hijau milik Spain melebar, ia tidak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh si alis tebal itu.  
"Gracias.." Orang berkulit coklat itu berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. Pergi meninggalkan sel penjara yang telah mengurungnya selama puluhan tahun.

* * *

Spain langsung pergi menemui Romano, anak yang sudah diasuhnya dari kecil.  
"Mungkin sekarang ia sudah menjadi pria kuat." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ia sampai di rumah Romano dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Mencari sosok yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Spain menemukan Romano sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Ia tertawa kecil melihat kemalasan Romano. Tidak lama kemudian air mata Spain bercucuran.  
"Estoy en casa, Romano." Air mata bahagia itu terus mengalir, suara isak tangis Spain membuat Romano terbangun.  
"Nngghh..? Siapa?" Romano mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Menggosok-gosok matanya dengan tangannya.  
Spain hanya tersenyum ke arah Romano, masih setengah menangis.  
"A-aaaaaaaahhhh! S-SPAAIINNNNN!" ia berteriak, kaget karena tiba-tiba wajah yang sudah tak asing lagi berada di hadapannya.  
"Aku pulang, hehehe.." jawab Spain sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"U-uhh.. Lama sekali bodoh! Be-bentornato.." Romano langsung bangkit dari sofa yang ditidurinya, memeluk erat Spain.  
Spain kembali memeluk laki-laki yang sekarang tinggi badannya sudah menyamainya. _Hmph.. Padahal dulu kau sangat kecil, sekarang kau sudah besar ya.._ Pikirnya.  
Mereka saling melepaskan pelukan mereka. Spain melihat ke mata Romano yang sudah berlinang air mata.  
"Hei Romaa ~ bagaimana kalau kita lakukan itu?" Laki-laki berkulit coklat itu berkata demikian yang sukses membuat wajah Romano semerah tomat.  
"E-eh? Bo-bodoh.. Ya sudah.." jawabnya sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari Spain.

* * *

Malam itu, mereka saling membuktikan cinta mereka.  
Spain mencium dahi Romano, lalu turun ke bibir.  
"Nnhh.." Suara Romano terdengar lembut di telinga Spain.  
Spain menjilati bibir bagian bawah Romano, memberi tanda ia ingin memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut kekasihnya itu. Lidah mereka terus bertaut, menyelusuri semua rongga-rongga mulut yang memberikan sensasi hangat.

Spain membuka kancing baju Romano, menggigit pelan dan menjilati tengkuknya. Membuat bekas kemerah-merahan di leher Romano. Baju yang tadi dipakai Romano sudah menghilang. Spain kembali menyerang adik manisnya itu, menyentuh tubuhnya yang halus, merasakan kehangatannya.  
Ia menjilati dadanya, sesekali menggigitnya dan menekannya, meninggalkan banyak saliva disana. Membuat Romano mengerang pelan. "Nngghh.. Spain.. S-sakit bodoh!"  
Spain masih menjilat-jilati dada Romano, satu tangannya menyentuh bagian bawah.  
Perlahan milik Romano mengeras, dibukanya resleting celana adik kecilnya.

Sekarang Romano tidak dibaluti sehelai benangpun. Spain juga melepaskan pakaian dan celana yang dikenakannya. Romano melihat banyak bekas luka di tubuh Spain.  
"A-ada apa dengan tubuhmu?" Tanyanya penasaran.  
"Oh ini.. Tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku bisa bersamamu malam ini.." Jawab laki-laki penuh luka itu.  
Wajah Romano makin memerah, membuat Spain tertawa kecil. Manisnyaa Romanoku ~  
"Se-sesukamu sajalah!" Dengus Romano dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Spain memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Romano. Pertama satu jari, ditambah dengan satu jari lagi. Membuat Romano mendesah keras. "Aaahhh.. S-spain.."  
Desahan itu membuat Spain makin napsu, ia memasukkan lagi jarinya yang ketiga dan membuat gerakan zig-zag di dalamnya, membuat Romano makin menjerit. "S-sakiiitt!"  
"Kau belum merasakan yang lebih sakit lagi." Kata Spain sambil menyeringai lebar.

Kata-kata Spain membuat Romano agak takut, tetapi Romano masih dapat melanjutkannya. "T-teruskan saja.." Katanya.  
Spain tidak ragu-ragu lagi, ia memasukkan miliknya yang sudah mengeras sempurna ke lubang Romano. Kali ini Romano mengerang lebih keras. "A-aahh.. Nngghh.."  
Spain merasa sedikit kasihan dengannya, jadi ia memasukkannya dengan perlahan.  
"Nnnggghhhh.. A-aduuhh.. S-sakit, bodoh!" Ia terus menerus mengatakan itu. Sudah biasa bagi Spain mendengar kata-kata Romano yang agak kasar. Spain menyeringai, memasukkan seluruh bagiannya langsung kedalam, membuat rasa sakit yang lebih dari sebelumnya.  
"Aaaarghh.. Kau sengaja ya, bodoh?" Romano mengatakan itu, terlihat cairan bening menghiasi matanya. Ia mencium Romano agar rasa sakit itu sedikit berkurang. "Nnnh.. Hnn.."

Sekarang ia menggerak-gerakkan miliknya yang berada di dalam Romano. Membuat ritme maju mundur, mencari-cari klimaksnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, cairan lengket dan kental membasahi seluruh lubang Romano. Ia langsung menarik miliknya keluar dari lubang itu. Cairan itu masih keluar dari milik Spain. Membasahi perut mereka berdua. Diambilnya sedikit cairan itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya, menjilatinya. Spain kembali mencium adiknya, dengan maksud ingin membagi rasa sperma itu kepada Romano. "Mmhh.. Ma-manis.." Romano mendesah lembut.

"Romano, te quiero.." Spain membisikkan kata-kata manis tersebut di telinga Romano. Menggigit pelan dan menjilatinya. Napas Spain dapat terasakan di telinga Romano, membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, telinganya panas, mukanya memerah, lebih merah dari tomat Spain.  
"Ti amo.. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi.." Bisik Romano di telinga Spain.  
Sekejap mata Spain membesar, mukanya tersipu dan ia pun tertawa kecil. "Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."  
"Ka-katakan itu sekali lagi..!" Pinta Romano dengan wajah memerah.  
Laki-laki yang lebih tua itupun melebarkan senyumnya, berkata sambil mengecup hangat dahinya, "Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, querido.."  
Dan dengan itupun, mereka berdua tertidur pulas hingga pagi.

-Fin-

* * *

Dictionary :

(Spanish)  
Adiós, mi pequeño Romano = Good bye, my little Romano  
Gracias = Thank you  
Estoy en casa, Romano = I'm home, Romano  
Te quiero : I love you  
Querido : Darling

(Italian)  
Bentornato : Welcome back  
Ti amo : I love you

REVIEW PLS ~


End file.
